


Calling For Assistance

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Brutal Murder, Burglary, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Relationships - Freeform, Family will always support you, Friendship, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, No Romance, Other, Past royal family members, Power of the crystal, Serious Injuries, Stabbing, armiger, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: Noctis couldn't  tell you why he woke so early in the morning. But his body is outright refusing any rest. A sudden crash from outside catches his attantion, and comes to the sickening horror to find two masked men in his kitchen, slowly creeping closer to his room, one wielding a knife.He realises that he must do whatever it takes in order to survive. But his cries are not ignored.  He is not alone.





	Calling For Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So this is a crazy story I have thought about for months. And I'm pretty sure it might have happened once or twice while he lived away from the citadel. Not in this way, but like a petty break and entering.
> 
> I have written this story based on my own experience. Thankfully it never went this far, ( was only thrown to the ground) and the robber was scared off quite quickly, but you never know the full intension. 
> 
> Because of the Dawn trailer, I had the idea that past kings and queens watch over the current family. It's just a sweet idea I had. :)
> 
> Super excited and nervous about posting this and also the fact I have an exam in a few hours. So.... yeah! Wish me luck!
> 
> To those who received snow this weekend, stay warm!
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT :  
> This is a remake of the original story. I decided to basically rewrite the entire story as there was alot missing alot and could do either more info. Spelling errors have been fixed, characters have more dialog and play along bigger role, and holes have been indefinitely filled. So overall, it's a much better story, and I am very pround of it.
> 
> Because of this, I have added over 11,000 words! Holy crap! I could have written amother story or two with that time, but honestly, this is probably my favorite story I have written, and really wanted it to come out much better. And I hope it has now. So please, enjoy this new version.
> 
> This updates version was posted on October 15th. I will keep the original date up, as changing the date would be weird. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks.

Noctis couldn’t understand why he woke up. He was quite pissed at the fact that the sun was nowhere in sight as he glanced out the window, indicating it was still early in the morning, or late at night. He couldnt have told anyone at this point, but that still didn’t warrant the need to be woken up at this ungodly hour.

He growled low like an animal, teeth barred and lip twitching as he desperately wanted to go back to bed, but every time he closed his eyes, he kept getting an odd feeling in his gut, trying to tell him something and forcing him awake. When he asked himself why, he was never greeted with a response, only the dwelling please to sleep.

With a long sigh, he jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. His feet skidded along the floor, chilling his poor feet. In his exhausted walk to the other room, he hoped that his body was just thirsty and that a long drink of water would settle the nagging feeling in his stomach. Stepping into the room, not even bothering to turn on the lights for he knew exactly where everything was laid out, he lowered his head, turned on the tap and took a long drink.

As he drank, he held back the smirk that wanted to be known. A small snort did come out, almost making him choke as he could only imagine Ignis having a heart attack if he were to see such an animalistic act from the prince. There was no way he expected him to walk into the kitchen, grab a cup, fill it, drink it then head back to bed. No way!

He pulled back, body satisfied with the amount of water he drank. Afterwards, he splashed a small amount of water of his face, riding of the oils that clung to his skin that left him feeling sticky. He was at that age that no mater how many times he washed his face, oils would come to take over in a heartbeat. Oh the joys of becoming a teenager.

Not.

Sighing for his impending doom for the coming few years, Noctis reached out for the blue towel that hung on its holder and yanked it hard, tearing it from the looped structure and whipped his face of the dripping water that made a mess of his shirt. Groaning as his face turned cold from exposure, he shivered deep and really wished to head back to the warm confines of his bed. So he did just that. Tossing the towel, he marched out of the bathroom and climbed into his bed, lowered his head into the pillows, tucked himself in and allowed the hands of sleep to claim him. 

It didn’t claim him. 

Instead, Noctis’ body refused to sleep and tried to keep himself awake. His brain buzzed noisily, his fingers would twitch on occasion and his stomach rumbled. And not a good rumble, but one that made him hold the organ and rub the skin, soothing it to quell the slight hint of nausea. Was he getting sick? Those were normally the first signs of doing so. He sure hopes not though. He had been reassured with the many shots and boosters he had been forced to get the last few months would prevent most illnesses, bad he had purposefully stayed away from any children at school if they looked or were sick, so he should be fine. But why did he feel so....strange?

When his stomach growled gain, he say up, holding the organ and pressing up against it. It lurched again, but not in the need to vomit, but like a warning of some sorts, like as if it was trying to communicate with him. But what? What is it trying to tell him?

Giving up, he got out of bed and started to pace his room, one side to the next, all the while pressing both hands on his stomach. Maybe a nice walk will help it calm down some. If not, then he can call Ignis to get some medicine. As if Ignis would come to his apartment with medicine in the middle of the night. Then again, the man was loyal as hell and would probably do just that. Why he doesn’t have a room in this apartment can only surprise him.

After a few minutes with no sign of his stomach to settle down, he was ready to grab his phone when he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a soft thud just outside his room. Never in his life had he whipped his head so fast in a general direction. It snapped and popped, already giving him a painful twinge. Sticking blue eyes went wide in their sockets, shaking as he looked to the door.

Fear took a good hold of his body, paralyzing him. He knows it was not Prompto, as he did not sleep over tonight. Nor was it Gladio or Ignis, for he distinctively remembers seeing them out the door a few hours ago after dinner and sent them off with goodnight. Plus, they would be fast asleep at this time, not wondering back to his apartment and sneak around. So what was going on?

Without waiting for an answer, he tip-top over to the door, making sure to make as little noise as possible before pressing his ear against the wooden surface, hoping to hear if anything was or side to prove he really was going crazy. His stomach started to hurt again.

He waited a few moments, ears and mind concentrated for any noise, but it went silent. Sighing out with a slight chuckle, Noctis shook his head and ran a hand through his slightly wet hair. Thinking maybe he was just being paranoid and hearing things, he took a step back away from the door and proceeded to head back to his bed when not even two feet away, something crashed against the floor once again. This time, the noise was louder and clear. His body shivered hard. The hairs on the back of his neck went up, and that’s when he knew for certain something was indeed wrong.

Something, or someone was out there. 

Even with his body now shaking, he forced a deep breath, willing to calm his nerves that were now running amuck. He mustered the strength to go back to the door, legs shakily taking him back. Hands now shaking too, he turned the nob and opened it not even an inch to peer outside, trying to locate the source of the noise. It was difficult to see at first due to the whole apartment being coated with the darkness, but he was quick to noticed a figure lurking in the shadows around the kitchen area, kneeling over something. A harsh whisper came from the figure, and by this point, Noctis blinked and saw another person beside them. The person was dressed all in black, blending into the night. He wore a mask that hid his face, making it impossible to identify who this person was. Not that it particularly matter at that moment because when Noctis did see, was the object in his hand that glimmered under the moonlight. 

A kitchen knife.

Noctis’ eyes widened, his skin paling at the sight of the long knife that was a pointed o the sky. His breath was stolen from his throat, leaving him gasping and lightheaded. His entire body was filled with such a raw instinct to run, that he wanted to do just that: run, find somewhere to hide and get the help he will desperately need.

As quickly and quietly as he could, he closed the door, locking it with a soft click and all but ran to his bed his footsteps made no smile, loud enough that the people outside must have heard because he swore he heard another voice when he reached his dresser. His phone sat on the too, connected to its changer as the battery had been quite low. He yanked his phone from the charger, damaging the wires inside. The force behind his pull had thrown the charger to the floor, clattering noisily as it hit the ground.

Stricken with fear, Noctis looked to the door where he heard another sound from the people outside. Knowing that there really was something, correction, someone scared him. Why where they here and more importantly, how did they get in? Only Ignis, and a few of the Glaives stationed outside were the ones who could gain access to his room, so how did they get their grubby hands on those keys?

These people, they came with a purpose. Either that was to harm, kidnap or to kill him. What else would they be here for? Surely not valuables. He didn’t really have anything here worth a lot, other than himself. His life, he knows is worth a lot to enemy eyes.

He gulped. 

Heart pumping and blood racing to match his anxiety, Noctis held his phone the best he could. His palms were sweating, making the plastic slip from his hands. When he managed to get a good hold, he dialed to number he had etched into nm his brain. The one he wanted to call will be the one to come in a heartbeat and save him. He knows it!

He dialed the number with shaky fingers, cursing at himself for being so clumsy and nearly calling a wrong number. When he finally got it right, he held the phone to his ear and pleaded Ignis would pick up. He listened for a few seconds as it rung, and rung. Thankfully the gods were on his side, and the click of the phone went off, and soon a tired Tenebrae accent could be heard from the other end.

“ Hello? Ignis speaking.” 

“ Ignis!” Noctis hissed quietly, voice strained as he looked back to the door. The first flow of tears pickled his eyes. His heart raced, so happy to hear his voice. “ Ignis! Come quick! I need help!”

The other end was silent for a moment. He almost cried out, screamed, afraid that maybe the line was disconnected, until his voice was heard again.

“ Your Highness? Is that you? Whatever is the matter?”  
Noctis took a deep breath. It hitched, fear taking control of his body as he shook, terrified for himself and mortified for his advisor to hear the haunting truth about to unfold. “ Y-yes! Ignis, t- there are people in my apartment!”

“What!? Your Highness, are you most positive about this?”

Ignis was now awake, sitting up straight and held the phone to his ear, mouth open wishing and eyes even more so.

The prince gulped and nodded. Though he knows he cannot see, the whimpering sound that came from him should have been enough. 

“ Yes. I saw two people. I heard a noise outside my room , a-and when i went to investigate, and I s-saw two people in the kitchen. One was holding a knife. “ he told his advisor, voice shaking as he tried to hold himself together. He was losing this battle with every second ticking by.

“Where are you now?” Ignis asked in a panic, gasping as he did.

Noctis could hear a bunch of ruffled noises in the background. Though feint, he could still hear it. Ignis without a doubt was scrabbling out of his bed and putting on his clothes as quickly as he could while still trying to hold the phone in the other. He heard the man ram into something and cursed loudly when it landed hard to the floor. Static took hold of the connection for a brief moment until it picked up. Noctis thought he was in the first stage of heart attack at that moment, but when it picked up, along with the clang of keys being jammed into the door, His heart started to beat again.

“ I’m in my room. I locked the door, but I don’t know what else to do.” He whimpered, shifting his body until it pressed up against the wall.

He knew from a young age that being the prince wasn’t going to be easy. And he knows that there are many people who are after his life, for reasons he will never come to understand. Some people had I’ll feelings towards the royal family in their own right. But at the tender age of seventeen, this isn’t something that you should have to experience. No matter who you are. This was no laughing matter, not when ones life could he hanging in the balance. And to be honest, he was absolutely terrified. 

“ Good. Stay in your room and do not leave! I am on my way now, and I have already alerted the Glaives. They should reach you soon!” Ignis shouted without meaning to, but his nerves were out of control. 

Noctis held the phone, wishing Ignis could reach through and magically teleport himself into his bedroom. And right now, if Ignis was this terrified to the point he was losing his cool, then it was a high time to panic. And panic he was.

“ What should I do?” he whispered, voice shaking as he gasped for breath.

“Protect yourself Noctis. Do not let them enter that room. If they do so, protect yourself at all costs. I don’t care what you use in order to do that, but know this; they are out to take your life, and will not stop until you are dead.” Ignis said gravely. 

He took a breath and will for himself to calm down. While the words coming out of his mouth tore him up inside with the all to real threat, he needed to keep a cool head, not for him, but for his prince. Panicking will only worsen the situation.

Those words said it all. His fears and the ugly truth he wished would be fake. If his body wasn’t shaking enough , he certainly was now. All around him, from his toes to his eyes, everything shook and grew numb, cold as death loomed right around the corner. He wanted to be like Ignis, control his emotions and be brave, yet he couldn’t be like the stoic ma n. He was too scared.

“ I..I’m scared, Ignis.”

A soft curse rung through the phone until Ignis apologized then shushed him softly. “ I know you are. But please, for the future of your life and Lucis, you must protect yourself with everything you have. Do not give up and fight with you’re entire soul. “

Encouraged by the words, he felt a ping better until it all washed down the drain. The doorknob shook, rattling on its holder. Noctis gasped, almost flinging the phone away in fear. His eyes trailed over to the door, watching as the brass knob turned back and forth. The trespassers were standing at his door, trying to get in.

“ Ignis! Their at the door!” He hissed, the tears now clinging to his lashes. He pulled the phone away from his ear when a loud cracking was heard. 

He gasped and saw that the door was slightly cracked around where the knob would be, but now a slight crack rested. Another snap was made, and this time, pieces of wood were sent flying to the ground, creating a big enough hole for one to stick the hand in. Waiting for said hand to appear, the one breaking down the door rammed his body against the wooden surface, snapping the woo even further.

All Noctis could do was watch in terror as the wood splinters and chipped, slowly caving into the immense pressure the man used to get in.

“Noctis! Are you their! ? Your Highness , speak to me!” Ignis screamed into the phone, only to hear silence on his end. His heart sank, fearing the worst.

Trapped in the Shell that was his body, Noctis felt his senses leave him one by one. Smell left first, then taste as the iron taste of blood as he bit down on his lips vanished. His hearing left shortly too as he could no longer hear his advisor screaming at him to respond. Never had he heard the man sound so scared, so desperate to get to him., and yet, he never wished to hear it again. It hurt him too much. Maybe it was good he couldn’t hear now. Now that only left sight. 

Pupils diluted into molecules, Noctis sat on the ground, fingers digging into the floor as he way chef in pure shock as the man rammed into the door again, sending more smaller pieces to the ground in a clattering mess. The frame groaned, probably on its last hinges and would give out on the next hot or two. There was nothing left from the door to keep it locked any longer.

Noctis gave out a choked sound from his throat. It was far too late to start running and finding a place to hide. They would either see or hear him trying to hide, and they know he was here, having heard him make noise earlier , hence why they are attacking the door so brutally. The only think left for him to do was take Ignis’ advice and fight back. 

He had to fight back. He had to live. He had to survive!

In the background, he could still hear the desperate plea of his advisor from his phone, but he made no acknowledgment to response back. His mind didn’t deem it important enough to do so. His eyes were trained exclusively on the door, watching, waiting for the inevitable. His body was pumped full of adrenaline, ready for an attack, whatever it may be. 

His fear for his life fueled him in this task This was something he was trained to do, something that his father and trainers spent a lot of time preparing him for. Gladio, his ever loyal shield, had spent many hours screaming and consulting, teaching everything he would need to know on how to protect himself from invaders wishing to harm him. And not just himself, but others around him and being king fid not give him permission to return tail ad hide . Oh no. He must protect everyone. It was easy enough during training, but when it happens in real life, your mind seems to throw all that knowledge out the window, leaving yourself at square one.

Noctis squared his fists, even as the continued to shake, he braced himself for the intruders. His arms stretched out in front of him, straight to the door, waiting for them to enter. But could he win a fist fight with someone welding a knife? A kitchen knife no less? Well, he wouldn’t know until he tried, and by the gods he was going to try. 

He let out a startled scream and staggered back when the door burst opened, the final pieces of the wood burst into his room, covering the floor is a mess of sticks. The force of the attack sent one of the men falling to the floor ungracefully with a thud, but he quickly recovered back to his feet and swore at the injury he might have caused to himself. His companion was right behind him, tearing down the last bits and pieces of wood so he could get in easier. He popped his head in, and even though he wore a key black mask covering his face, Noctis could feel the devilish grin on his lips, eyes wild and crazy.

Noctis gulped, lowering his hands as fear took a firm grasp again. He cowered into the corner. Once he made eye contact with both if them, the invader already in the door ran for him, yelling out with a mighty voice, shaking the room with the anger behind it, ready to grab the prince and start their attack.  
But he saw it coming, even with his vision clouded by a thick haze of fear. Once the man was within range, he twisted his body and launched forward, screaming out himself and threw his hands out, shoving the man around his knees with no ugh strength that it sent him tumbling to the found with a grunt. At the sound, Noctis smirked, sighing out in relief, but it was short live. The man was quick to recover, however, his partner skipped into the room and ran towards him, knife raised in the air.

The knife glimmered, star bright under the moonlight, and as the tip pointed to his direction, he ran for it, feet scraping along the floor for an escape, but the man he had pushed to the floor grasped onto his ankle in a firm grasp, his nails bite into the think skin, pinning him in place. He tried to get loose from the grasp, pulling with everything he had, and yet, the man carried more aren’t in his arm alone than he did in his entire body. Then, when his mind could only think about his impending death, he put as much force into his foot and stomped down on the man’s fingers, crushing the digits and had the man howling in pain. When the hand leg out, allowing blood to flow freely through his limb, Noctis jumped over the bed and made a break for it out of the room.

He ran as fast as he could into the living room, head snapping back and forth for anything to defend himself. Instead, his mind told him to run the heck out of there, so he did. The hallway came into sight, lights dimmed down bur able to see the door to his freedom. Smiling at the signs of freedom, he was ready to escape this hell is nightmare until he came to a halting stop as horror filled his body when he saw his door locked with a special lock, leaving him trapped inside.

Feeling the need to vomit with the realization of death in fact just around the corner, he gasped when a loud smash echoed through the room. His beloved lamp crashed to the ground, shattering into a million pieces. He looked back to him room, where he now saw both men glaring at him, breathing deep, watching their prey while the taller one held the knife in his right fist where it glowed from the moonlight seeping through the window. It looked beautiful and so sickening at the same time.

Was this how he was to die? To be stabbed to death in his own home, locked away from any means of help? Wow. What a horrible way to die.

He wasn’t ready to die. Not yet. No one was ready until it happened. And even then, if was hard to come to terms of life coming at a horrifying end. All he could think of were the ones he loved. The ones he held so close to his heart and how it would effect them.

His father. How can any parent carry on when having been told the news the next morning of his child having been killed while he slept peacefully and blissfully unaware at the citadel? Heartbroken and ready to kill, as would any grieving parent. Even at his own death, he couldn’t only imagine the pain his father would ensure the rest of his life, forcing himself to go on while wanting to end it all. And his father had been through so much heartache already. With his mother, his father’s beloved wife being taken away so young after giving birth to their child, now he had to endure his only child to be killed off in such a brutal way?

Regis, the king was a string man, a man who held himself as high as the clouds could permit, bur even he was human and shared the same emotions everyone else held within. The pain of losing his child, the rest of his family would spiral the kingdom into despair. He would become hateful, distasteful towards others, and probably give up. 

And the worst solution to come to the surface: with his death, it would end the future line of Lucis family line. Even with his father alive, he was far too old to father any more children. Even if he did, the pain would be too much to bear in raising them. That’s why he was born; the kingdom relied solely on him to grow up, father children of his own to continue to put up the wall and protect the kingdom. But alas, that was not meant to be.

And Ignis.

Poor Ignis. How horrible the situation he was placed under. The man would probably to be the last person to hear his final words. And what last words they would be. To hear him screaming in desperation like a child when he should be strong as a man, a man they trained him to be. And yet, they would be lost, words not needed as the haunting feeling would forever drag him down knowing they were to come and save him. He would blame himself for sure, telling everyone he knows how much he failed to protect the one person he was meant to protect.

Even with his death, tragic as it may be, he doesn’t blame Ignis. Not at all. He had always been there for him, through thick and thin, even when he asked for persistently for some freedom, Ignis always gave in and granted his wish. Well, as least he is one their way to find his body, hopefully in one piece and are able to bring sweet justice to his killers.

Shit!

He didn’t here to mindfully make up a will! That should be for at least another fourth years or something. He didn’t want to accept that there was no escaping his death, that he had to sit there and take it like everyone else would soon meet their fate. But why did it have to be this way? So scary?

Gods...

There were so many things he wanted to do. He wanted to spend more time with Prompto. His best friend of only a year now, but every second meant the world to him. Their bond was so tight that a compressor would be put to shame. The thought of him being told of his death would be painful. Never would he want him to go through that. Not to mention Prompto would be just as deviated as his father. What would become of him now? Would he continue with his goal pursuing photography? Or would he fall back through his spiral of depression? Gods could only know where he would turn up.

Life was still unfolding for a young man like him and he wanted to continue to grow older with his father, with his friend and his kingdom. Wanted to watch it grow healthy and into a prosperous country by his hand. The desire to marry his future bride, Luna, and have lots of kids together like he had always dreamed. Maybe two or three, like a family should be. Filled to the brim with love and wonderful memories is what he yearned for. But all of that would be robbed from him tonight. His fate was sealed. By these two horrible people, who would destroy the whole Lucis kingdom by bringing him down.

With another shuttering breath, he took a step back, which only sent the men hurtling his way. Crying out so loud his ears burned, he ducked to the side, crashing against the wall beside him, sending a few loose picture frames to the floor, but the men easily caught him. In hopes to defend himself, he raised his arms, but they were grasped roughly, and forced behind his back. He cried out as pain erupted through his arms and to his shoulders that he thought something would break if any more pressure would be applied. He twisting his body ,thrashing about that his crazy movements would loosen their iron grip. They never let up.

The man growled, breath hot on his neck. It sent the hairs on the neck of his neck to stand. He choked out a sob as he was thrust up against the wall, smacking the side of his ahead against the hard surface. Stars filtered his vision. Notable to recover from the blow to his head, the man kicked him roughly in side, making his cough out and gasp in pain. It was so sharp that Noctis swore he felt his organs shift inside his body, and it didn’t help when the man let go when he sagged then fell to the floor in a heap. The blow sent new ripples of pain to course through him, from his middle that burned, to his head that once again slammed down to another hard surface. 

He tried to get up, fingers trying to grasp any hard surface to lift himself into a sitting position when out of nowhere a foot descended down and kicked him in the face. And he thought the pain he endured a moment ago was bad. This was worse. Ten times worse. It was so sharp, so agonizing that he couldn’t even scream as a reaction. All he could do was gasp like a fish and throw his hands to his face and freeze when something hot and thick ran down his nose to the ground and into his open mouth, painting his taste buds with the taste of iron. 

Blood

Noctis whimpered without noise, shocked at how much blood poured out of his nose. It pooled into his mouth, but he was such in shock, that he could even close his mouth. It remained open, wide and gaping like his eyes as he looked to the man above him, foot still raised as if ready to kick him again.

Blood continued to drip loose from his nose like a loose faucet. Berthing from his nostrils was impossible, unless he wished to drink his own blood and probably vomit in the process. Even gaining breathed from his mouth, large and open felt tight, unable to gather enough precious oxygen to save himself. The thick liquid never stopped, only increased the puddle around his ear as it dripped without a care. Just how much was he losing right now? 

Body starting to feel cold due to the loss of blood, Noctis let out shuttering gasp. He could only look up to the white wall surrounding the two men standing over him. Their anger, their rage had him feel so lost. No longer holding in the strength within his soul, he started to tear up. 

This was it. These were his final moments.

He closed his eyes, unwilling to let his last moments on this earth to be the ones of these men above him. If his life was to be snuffed right now, then he wanted to see his friends and family to be played before him, happy and ready to welcome him with open arms. But he wasn’t ready. If only the gods were merciful and grant him the opportunity to live a longer life. Even if a few years. Something! 

Ready to break down screaming into the heavens for his dismay, the men must have seen his final attempts of freedom for the man standing above him stomped his foot onto his stomach, forcing the breath out of his lungs, rendering him literally breathless. He gasped and coughed for breath, both acting on the man’s favour as he pushed his shoes down deeper Into Noctis ‘ stomach, laughing as he watched the prince struggle for breath like a worm.

Noctis could only gasp for broth, trying as hard as he could to regain some oxygen to his brain as he now all but clawed at the man shoes. He fought with everything he had, but it wasn’t enough, until his body sagged against the floor, lightheaded like he had never experienced before. At least he tried. That all he could do really.

‘I don’t want to die...Please...I don’t want to die.’

‘ Please... someone! Help me!’

..

Young one...hear me!

You’re not going to die...

Stay strong!

What? Who was that?

Snapping his eyes open, Noctis looked above to the white walls, body chilled with a feeling he was not accustomed to. Not was it filled with the fear of death, or the light-headedness he was experiencing due to lack of breath, but a new sensation he had never experienced, yet felt so familiar with. So, why could he place a name on it? Was this the feeling everyone spoke about before death? The flash before ones eyes? Then why would he not see his entire life, but instead a small flash of blue light pulsing within his chest.

Wait. What?

His chest was turning blue? And not the pale, or cold kind of blue, but his chest was glowing blue like an orb or a fairy type of structure!

Oh gods! What was happening? 

His heart tugged, veins stretching as his body pulsed with that feeling ago. It grew stronger, stronger until he gasped, not from the foot pressing down on his abdomen, but from the raw courses of magic that erupted from his fingertips, cascading the room in a brilliant blue light as if the very sun and peaked through the tresses of night. 

Perplexed at the sudden stillness in the air, Noctis raised his head, forgetting about the blood that dripped miserably down his nose and to his body, eyeing every corner as heat intensified, both warm and cold.

The man above trailed back, feet scuffing along the floor, startled by the sudden change in his surroundings, as did his partner. The bulkier man let out a chocked sound, scared as he bashed into the wall when backing up and fell to the ground with a thud, all the while never looking away from the glowing prince. They both stood still, arms up, ready to start another fight all the while watching their glowing victim like a hawk.

As the weight was taken off his body, the instinctual need to suck in breath took hold and left him gasping for air. Full breath, lungs filled to the brim with the precious air was all he could do until his body pulsed with a thrill of anticipation. Scared again, thinking his body was internally injured of the sorts, it pulsed again, and the blue covering him pulsed even brighter. That’s when it all sunk in like a quick smack to the back of the head during training.

It was his magic!

Well, not just any magic, but his ancestral magic passed down from the days the Lucis kingdom was founded all those thousand years ago. Now, at his staring young ago, his family magic was answering to his call. He had seen it react to his father on only a few occasions, and each time due to him being under threat or terrified. Yes, even his own father was human and experienced the emotions of being scared. Bur his father was able to product an army of weapons... so, where was his arsenal? 

The men staggered back, frightened as Noctis glowed even bluer. Their murmurs and gasped fell upon deaf ears as Noctis couldn’t hear them, even if he tried. All he could hear was the rush of blood pounding within his veins, then the feint cries of voices in the back of his head. They were not one of malice and hate, but with a calming, paternal feeling.

Noctis groaned, wishing to push his hands against his head and relieve himself of the pain as the voices grew stronger. Their whispers intensified until they formed cognitive words, but because they talked so fast, it was hard to make out the words. They yelled, out for protection, screamed for exposure, whispered to keep him intact and coddled to sooth the ache in his heart, one even sang a chant, a song that he swore he heard once In his earlier years. That voice was one of an angel. Never had he heard such a dulcet tone. And yet, here it was, singing so loud on his head that it actually hurt his head. 

Then it hit him. He knew these people. Well, not actually, but he did in a way. May he not have spent even a second of his waking life with them, he did have a spiritual bond with these voices. They were his family after all. And they were here for him, protecting him with everything they could provide. That alone almost the loose tear clinging to his eyes fall down his face. He forbade that.

Instinctively, he nodded to no one whatsoever, allowing the power being granted through his gift with his past family to save him. It’s what he wanted, and what they wanted to give him. How was he to refuse?

Accepting the given gift of his family, Noctis cried out as his body was engulfed in light, temporarily blinding the men for a brief moment when all of a sudden, his famous weapon, his one true distinction in the world popped out before him, tip of the sword pointing to the sky above. His Engine Blade, what he had dubbed slowly started to circle him in a protective circle, glowing bright and blinding, showering his entire apartment in a glow most unnatural. 

His attackers scrambled back even further, hands pressing into the wall as if hoping they could melt into the plaster. They forgot about the weak prince on the floor as his body shook with effort to sit up on his elbows, but to the sword dancing around him, tip sharper than the deaths own scythe. No one had dared to move anymore. They all stared in shock and awe at the weapon calmly hovering in the air, dancing in some sort of way. It’s not everyday you come to see a sword, with the most bizarre of materials stuck on all sides hover mid-air.

Finding the shocked faces of the men which took their full attention, Noctis grunts low, pressing his hand onto the floor to bring himself upward, his abdomen screamed with pain. Organs shifted inside his body, giving him the worst feeling he had yet to experience. It was like Gladio had made him his personal punching bag for the next week without rest. Pain aside, he needed to get out of here!

One of the men, the larger one with the knife gripped tightly within his fingers was the first to react to the movement of the prince. With a scream of his own, he raced forward, knife raised into the air, tip gleaming with the blue light, poised to attack. Noctis shouted and threw his arms out in front of him, bracing for the hit when his body was lurched forward by a gush of wind so strong, that it sent a shiver down his spine. Before he could even blink or wonder what the hell had caused the sudden gust of breeze, a blood curling scream erupted before him, accompanied with another sharp yell. Scared to find out what had happened, Noctis looked above to where he wished he hadn’t. The sight was too ghastly to comprehend. 

The man who had ran up to him with the knife was now pinned up against the wall, his Engine Blade thrust through his stomach and pierced through the wall, keeping him firmly in place. He was gasping for air and gurgled with pain, unable to move or even breathe properly as the sword stabbed through him. Blood painted his area around the wound, blooming so far until it grew heavy and slipped down his legs, painting his black clothes a horrid crimson.

Noctis watched in blatant horror as the man gasped for breath, gurgling until blood pooled into his mouth, blocking his airway until it fell from the corners of his lips, painting his chin just as red as his jacket. With week and shaky hands, he gripped the handle of the Engine Blade and pulled, crying out as he did for sweet freedom bur his sword held fast, never giving any satisfaction to the man of being released. His accomplice rushed forward, screaming out the man name so loud, Noctis couldn’t understand what he had just said and pulled at the sword, desperately trying to get the man free. Once, he even stamped his foot along the wall and pulled with all of his might, and yet, the sword refused to budge. 

They fought with everything they had, screaming out words in a language Noctis didn’t speak of. The words week sharp and rugged, not smooth and flowy like their language. Foreign or not, he needed to get away from these men, and with his sword protecting him, this was his golden opportunity.

He slowly moved to the side, crawling away until he rested on his hip when the sword suddenly pulled our from within he man’s stomach with a sickening squelch. The sword flew up in the air, looking as beautiful as ever, even as blood cascaded down the smooth surface while the man dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. He erupted into a coughing got, blood pouring out of his mouth with each jolt eventually choking him in the process. The man rolled over to his side, screaming out in between coughs but held his gaze fast upon the prince l. It lasted only a moment until he took a shattering gasp then slumped to the floor, lifeless.

Noctis and the other man gaped, taken aback of the now dead man before them. The other companion reached down and shook the body, calling out his name in the same language Noctis was not familiar with his voice was thick and filled with pain as he shook he body with no response. It was a pitiful sight to say the least. 

Out of the line of danger, Noctis swallowed and grimaced at the wad of spit that accumulated inside his throat that slid down painfully. Ever so slowly, he raised himself to his feet, hissing as his legs shook and stomach rolled dangerously as he looked down to the body in front of him. He had just killed a man! Well, not by his own hands, but his sword did! It had responded to him and his fears , so, that must technically count, right? 

Giving his friend one last push and coming to terms with the fate of his friend, the man gave out one last call of his name before dropping his hands to his side and sniffled. His breathing intensified, sucking through his teeth as he stood up and faced Noctis, eyes bring with rage. In a blind rage, he reached for the kitchen knife his friend once held and ran towards the prince, knife poised and ready for his well deserved kill. He screamed to the heavens, mimicking an animal.

Fear imitating before, Nocis screamed out and slammed his body agaibst the wall, dodging the attack. His skills were unsurpassed and he managed to skip to his feet, shaky for a moment until adrenaline took hold and forced his legs to run put of the hallway and into the kitchen. Upon entering the small room, his feet slipped on the newly polished floor, curtesy of Ignis, nearly sending him face first into the counter. Thankfully as his heart skipped a beat or two, he managed to toss his hands forwards and grasped onto the handle of the fridge. It held steady as Noctis sucked in a breath, fearing for his life and went to steady himself when he jerked back when a hand grasped onto his hair and pulled. The fingers dug into his scalp and pulled until hairs came loose. Noctis could feel the tears blooming again as he fought against the hand, but his efforts only ended whim with even more pain.

“ You little shit! I’ll fucking kill you for what you did! “ the man screamed in Lucian, much to the surprise of Noctis. It was short lived as he turned slightly to see the man raising the knife, then plunging it down towards him, slowly watching with eyes so wide as the knife sunk into his side. 

It all happened so fast. Too fast for his brain or body to let it sink in until a few moments later. When he looked down at his side and saw the large knife lodged into his side and the blood blooming around it, that’s when the pain hit. And gods did it hit hard.

Child!

Oh dear gods, No!

Noctis roiled back, holding back the urge to scream out in bloody murder as his body was set aflame. Never had he experienced such pain in his life, and the knife only made a mockery of his pain when he move, only slinking fit her into his so flesh and though his unprotected organs. As he moved, the man thrust he knife out. Blood flew from the would in spurts, covering his shirt in red and a small puddle started to form beneath him. Just as quick as the attack had did, so did Noctis as he collapsed to the floor.

Gasping for breath like the now dying man he was, Noctis gritted his teeth, sucking in breath that pulsed angrily. Breathing was agony, like oxygen was now his lungs worst enemy. With heaving movements, he held a pale and shaky hand over the wound, apply as much pressure as he could. It wasn’t much as blood seeped through his fingertips, painting them just as red as his shirt. The thick warm liquid came out in drones, showing no signs of stopping. Even as he sat there on the cold floor, he could feel his life slipping away, each drop concluding that idea.

The man pulled back and smirking through the mask as he admired his handy work. The knife was sill within his grasp, though it shook, more so to do with his adrenaline and the pure pleasure of the writhing prince on the floor. Seeing him physically unable to flee was all the more pleasuring. Down below, Noctis could only focus on the pain. The man was gone, drifting away like the rest of his senses aside from the pain that crippled him. As he held his side together, feeling the blood draining from him added with the pain of a lifetime did he come to terms what had happened.

He had been stabbed?! Like, actually stabbed?

Oh gods! He had been stabbed!!

Looking at the wound to confirm his fears, fatter tears popped into his eyes when yes, he could clearly see the large splatter of blood not only on him, but on the floor as well, and it only grew bigger with each passing second as he sat there watching. Turning away, he choked on his breath, feeling he need to both throw up and cough at the same time. Only a few moment passed by when his body did do one of those things as he coughed out, gasping on weak breath until he could taste blood on the tip of his tongue.

Oh gods

He continued to gasp for air, even when he could feel it no longer having much of an effect for his deteriorating body when he applied more pressure. Even the smallest touch sent waves of agonizing pain to every nerve. He held back the urge to scream, to cry, to roll over and die. No. He held onto the wound with everything he had, ignoring how more blood came gushing from the wound, fingers completely covered by his own blood. He wanted nothing more than to vomit now.

You must bear through this, child!

Stand strong!

Forcing his eyes open, he turned to the man who towered above him, taking in the sick satisfaction of his pain and an easy kill. Unable to look into his crazed eyes any longer, they fell upon the knife where it slowly dripped blood onto the floor, creating a perfect tiny circle at his feet. The red looked so lovely in the moonlight, bright and inviting for some odd reason. And yet, as each dropped filled the small circle, he couldn’t help but shiver. 

The man shoes shifted, squeaking against the smooth tiles, catching Noctis attention and forcing him to look up. The knife was raised, ready to make the killing blow as he got ready to lean down and kill him. Through his eyes, Noctis saw the man get closer, ready for his life to end and be conveyed with ever darkness. Instead of the black ready to consume, a ray of blue light filtered the room again, like it had done not moments ago, temporarily blinding Noctis as he slammed his eyes shut and heard another terror filled cries.

Even blinded, Noctis opened his eyes into sits to see what had happened. Here the man was on top of him a moment ago, now he was gone; disappeared from sight entirely. The blue light slowly went down, but grew brighter elsewhere to where the screams only intensified. The man pleased, begged and cried out for whatever was happening to stop. It sounded pathetic to Noctis, but he couldn’t help but feel pleased o hear the man drastically change. Soon, the speaks turned into pain filled gurgled, then gasps of air, then a choked groan. The blue flashed once more, blinding Noctis again until the room dimmed down, all sounds vanishing into the air and leaving him in total silence. 

Noctis groaned, and when he could open his eyes without the pain of the blue light, he looked into the entrance to the living room where he wish he hadn’t. The man was without a doubt dead. His body was slumped, arms dangling useless at his sides and head bent in a dangerous position. A pool of blood cascaded down his body where two puncture holes were made; his stomach and his chest, actually his heart. The horrid sounds of rushing liquid was all he could head, aside from his pounding heart. The sight was downright grotesque , a sight one would see in a horror film, not in his freaking living room.

His sword, the Engine Blade softly glided to his side, dripping blood onto the floor as it came to a halt a mere feet away like nothing had happened. The blue faded in and out, like a beating heart, radiating a sense of warmth and love. Staring at the weapon with fear, Noctis wanted to press away from the sword when a voice called out to him. Lots of voices did like he had experienced before his sword came to his beck and call. The words spoke of him being alright, and that there was nothing to fear.

Child...

Hear us, our child...

The voices only grew, so much that they caused his head to pulse. Noctis groaned, one hand coming up to grasp his head as he voices stabbed at his brain. He must have been going crazy. There was no way he could gear at of these voices. It was wither his desperation to survive, or the loss of blood was getting to him. There was no way his sword; an inanimate object could speak human words.

Child..!

Unwilling to accept the calls into his feeble mind, he moaned out in pain and slumped to the floor, head smacking against the cold tiles. He carried no more strength in his body, even his fingers grew lax, unwilling to apply the pressure he needed to survive. He flow of blood forever seeped onto the floor, adding to the mixture of the dead man a few feet away. Their red mixed, intertwining into one large puddle as if trying to grasp onto life. Odd.

Body at its final end and through the vision of blurry eyes, he could still make out the hushed whips of blue around his sword, forever gliding around him in its protective manner. It did nothing else. It didn’t offer assistance, it didn’t even lower down and provide any comfort. Not that he expected it so. And he certainly didn’t hear the voices from before. No. All he could hear was his ragged breathing as his eyes started to slowly close, bathing him in total darkness.

This was it. His final moments of life. Well, at least he tried.

Noctis let out a shuttering breath, feeling how his lungs gave out and body shutting down. He allowed it. The sweet embrace of death and the afterlife soon to come. Maybe then he could see his mother. His sweet, sweet mother...

As his soul felt light, lifted from his body, he swore he hear the front door bursting open, spraying the hallway with shattered pieces of wood, followed by the screams and snares of Glaives. Their feet pounded against the floor, shaking his poor body that he couldn’t even grunt in pain. Then, a hand reached out to him, or, what he thought could be a hand. It was large and rough, skin worked well over the years of handling with a blade. But the one who held such powerful hands, he will never know who they were. They turned him around so he was on his back. One hand reached under his chin, pushing his head back allowing his airway to open and the blood to flow properly while a whole set of hands applies excruciating pain against his side.

He tried to fight it, tried to groan out in pain, as he could indefinitely feel it, but his body was too weak all he could do was gurgle the blood in his mouth. This didn’t go unnoticed by the Glaives. They yelled some more, barking order to other by the door. Their words were muffled and made no sense to Noctis stuffed ears, not that he planned them to anyways. 

Unbeknownst to him, one of the men slapped his round the face, rousing him from his slipping consciousness. It didn’t have an effect as his body was dragged under faster.

Noctis could feel no pain. Hear no words from the men around him, though he did hear a voice as soft as snow call to him. It was a woman, calm and nurturing. She called his name over and over like a mother would call her child over. It sounded so familiar in his mind, and yet, he couldn’t disobey the command. It felt right. Felt that it was where he was meant to be. May it be the others side into Etro’s welcoming land or back to the living. Not that he had much of a chance now.

Why was it so hard? He was so tired. More that he had ever been. And a that’s all she wanted right now; to sleep. He wanted to sleep... to sleep...

You may rest now...

Sleep, precious boy...

Sleep well, my prince...

He gave in, grated by the soft words that breached his mind and ushered him into the darkness.

 

\-- 

 

The winds outside blew cold and they battered against any solid form they could find. As the weather had not been particularly great for most of the citizens of Insomnia, some people found it to be a bit more bothersome. And after the events of today, hearing the winds howling against the window not a few feet away only set the young man’s nerves on fire.

Ignis couldn’t stop shaking on the small plastic chair he sat on. His entire body was in a fit of shivers. The cold weather was one factor, but the ordeal he had endured tonight was it’s top conclusion. His mind wrangled at tip speed, trying to go through his book like brain and find a solution to stop the jitters before he had a heart attack. Nothing came forth. 

He sighed through his nose, nostrils flared for what could have been the millionth time that night. He hated siting here, just outside the operating room where he had special privileges to be here, as he waiting for any sign of a doctor or nurse to tell him of the current condition of the prince. Not once since he had arrived was he given any spec of detail of Noctis’ status. The thought that he could have passed on and he was being left in the dark for reasons almost had him burying through the doors to make sure the prince’s heart was still beating.

Almost.

If he had attempted that silly action, not only will he be kicked out of the hospital, but probably be banned from stepping foot inside again, and get a nasty lecture from either the Marshal or King Regis. And he wanted to avoid that, even when he heart bled for the prince.  
Gods. What a nightmare.

Ignis let out another sigh, this time raising a hand over his chest and felt his heart flutter rapidly under the flesh. It hurt. Shaking his head, he lowered his hand onto his lap and looked up to the clock that hung on the opposite wall, loudly ticking away.

5:39 am

My, had time flown by. It felt like only a second that he had only coke to the hospital in such a frantic manner that he came to believe his life would forever hold this day until he either went insane or died. Or maybe he already did and this was his version of hell. Either way, it was just as painful having to think about when Noctis will be out of surgery. It must have been an hour or two by now.

He grimaced in pain, stomach churning as he thought about the cold body and the bountiful amount of doctors that performed all they could to keep him alive. All he could envision was a room of dull lights and blood. Lots of blood as it filtered the floor in unnatural amounts and when that final beep screamed at the doctors, they slowly pulled back, staring down at the body...

No!

Ignis’ body jolted hard, snapping so hard that his neck cracked painfully. Another set of chills consumed him he bowed his head, brought his body in close and preyed to the gods; preyed that they would hear his plea and grant him the one wish he could ever ask for. If thy could spar Noctis’ life, then he would be forever grateful. The value in his life was worth while to so many people, more than one could ever comprehend. He was dear too young to have his life cut short. Not like this.

Feeling at his absolute worst, Ignis bit down on his lip, stopping the moans of disparate that wished so blatantly to be spoken. He held through as he sunk his teeth into the plump flesh to quiet them and his body continued to be aa ravaged by quivers. Hands shaking, and breathing irregular, his knees started to bounce, adding to the already mess that was Ignis Scientia. Not able to stop his body, he allowed it, even hen the heels of his fancy shoes clicked horribly loud through the empty hallways, echoing back to him in a mocking manner. 

He was about to go insane!

So he slammed his heels onto the floor, making one last snap and closed his eyes and tried to think about a happy thought. Big mistake.

The moment his lids shut, not even a second went by without his mind painting the darkness in colours until shapes formed. He could see the apartment Noctis lived in, the layout of the building, the many men and blood. Then the two bodies strewn about like they been nothing at all.

Oh fuck...

He remembers the last few hours so well like a movie he had seen a hundred time already. It was so fresh in his mind he could write word for word spoken between the men. And yet, he didn’t want to. He can recall getting to the apartment after speeding down the thankfully empty streets of Insomnia while screaming and alerting the Glaives about the attack already befallen the prince. He remembers almost running his car into the fountain up font, but mussed it by mere inches, not that he would have cares though, and remembers racing up the stairs, legs never had worked so hard as he raced for the prince’ room, lugs ready to collapse. And then he remembers opening the door, and regretting doing so as he took in the gruesome discovery.

The entranceway was littered with blood. The small welcome mat at the foot of the door was covered in small blotches and the walls were literally painted with the red substance. It started up high, a good five or six feet and wait went all the way to the floor where a small yet sickening puddle resided. It was at that moment were he picked up his eyes from the blood and a fee for feet in where a shoe caught his attention, and then to the body that was slumped up against the wall, limp and lifeless. 

Ignis staggered, shocked to see the body so close. As long as he had been the advisor to the prince, never had he actually seen a dead body before, and certainly not at this proximity! And why was there a dead body to begin with?

He couldn’t help but stare at the man, taking in all the wounds and blood. The eyes of the man were open, unseeing and glazing over by a film of milky whiteness. His neck was bent in an odd angle, no doubt snapped violently. And a hole, a very large hole was produced, searing clothes and through his body all the way back as gravity pulled his organs loose and had them slinking their way to the floor like some grotesque art.  
At that point, Ignis looked away and tried to supress the urge to gag. The little food he had Injected a few hours prior had yet to digest and he felt it coming up his throat with a vengeance. The smell was rancid, laying out the entire hallway with the pungent smell of death and decay, burning both his eyes and nostrils. This was a smell no human could withstand. It was all wrong.

Swallowing the lump of bile that crept at the tip of his throat, Ignis pressed on. He coughed a few times, holding a hand above his mouth to make sure nothing would come up as his legs shakily took him in closer into the apartment. He had to step over the dead man’s legs to enter, and he hated it. Ignis was not one for fictional monsters or creatures, and by no means believes in zombies, but damn was he afraid to turn his back to the body in case it did somehow come back to life and make lunch out of him.

Ignis shivered violently.

Gathering as much bravery as he could withhold, Ignis pressed on, hoping, wanting to know where his prince was and what his status was. He needed to hear his voice, needed to know he was ok. Needed to physically see him and gold him to make sure he wasn’t just dreaming Noctis not harmed. If that man was dead with such severity with his wounds, then who knew what injuries the prince sustained.

As he entered the living room, he gasped out, heart sinking into his stomach when his eyes laid upon the scene. A storm had blown through here. The table was broken in a few places, and a chair was snapped ,legs thrown about. Picture frames once on the sills were smashed to the floor, glass littering one side of the living room. His TV was cracked, screen gushing out its plasma properties and the door leading to his bedroom was utterly destroyed. They didn’t gold back. But that didn’t seem to be all that bad until he took in the blood. Like the entryway, blood littered the room. We’re all the items had broken, a small trace of blood had been there too, only adding to the fuel.

Ignis took it all in, eyes shaking in their sockets, ready to start screaming or run, or something until he saw the Glaives and policemen slowly came out of Noctis’ bedroom, muttering low between them with faces grim and pale as they went over the crime scene. One man held a camera in between his fingers, steadily taking as many pictures as he could and peered over the second body.

Second body!?

Yes, indeed, there was a second body. Ignis gasped out, twisting his body and quickly stalking further into the living room where he first saw a set of feet until he saw the entire body pinned up against the wall. He stopped dead in his tracks, once again feeling the contents in his stomach rolling about, got and ready to spew without a moments notice.

This man resembles much of the first one in the entranceway. His body was slumped up against the way, arms dangling at his sides and neck indeed broken. But with this way, he must have been pinned up almost at the room as a large blood smear ran along the wall and settled at the man’s feet. But how did the man get himself up there? Well, by the stab wounds to his chest and the amount of blood pooling about, his death must have been long and painful.

Good

Dead men were good men. Dangerous men like these were only good at being dead. Never would their lives be worth it. Even if they had managed to survive, they would have been killed at sight when the Glaives showed up, and if the Glaives didn’t kill them, then King Regis would have, but his own hand. As gentle and kind King Regis was, he would kill o save his family, much like any reasonable person would. And Ignis wished he got here faster to kill these men first.

Not ready to feel sorry for himself just yet, Ignis heard a familiar voice, a deep and rich voice he had been all too accustomed with. Utterly confused, he raised his head to the small sword of men who peered over the second body, examining it with a hard glare like no other.

Cor Leonis, the Marshal, The Immortal stood over the body, feet inches away as his amber eyes glared daggers into the body. Anyone could only see how badly he wanted to kick the body like a sack of potatoes, but nothing good would come from it. The man was dead. No pain would come his way. Upon seeing the man, Ignis gulped down the bile and rushed over to the man, forgetting all needs for pleasantries and a dressed the man with authority.

“ Marshal! Where is His Highness! Is he alive!?” he all bur cried out, hating how even he sounded. It shook with raw emotion, trifles to know the truth.

At the call of his name, Cor turned to Ignis, eyes growling slightly large at seeing him. “ Ignis. Go wait outside. You shouldn’t see this.”

Ignis shook his head, long bangs caressing his framed face. There was no way he was backing out now. Not after all the shit he had gone through to get here. “ No! I won’t! I am the advisor to the prince and I have every right to be here. Marshal, please! I am not here to cause any fights, but I ask you, where is the prince?”

Shocked at the man’s brash answer, Cor blinked hard twice, then lowered his gaze back to the Glaive taking pictures of the body. His eyes hardened, stone cold and his right hand which grabbed the hilt of his katana was shaking.

“ He’s gone. The paramedics are taking him to the hospital. He is In their hands now.”

But what did that mean? What did that mean towards his life?

Ignis staggered back until he slammed up against the wall. He raised a hand against his chest, feeling his heart moments away from bursting. How he kept on his two feet, he will never know, but he nearly fell over to the ground at the news. While the words given to him, he was honestly dreading Cor was going to speak words of his passing. However, with his arrival going to the hospital, it meant he was still alive, but for how long? How long were they able to keep his heart pumping and his body from giving up entirely? And if Ignis knew his prince well, then he knew Noctis wasn’t one to go down without a fight. He was indeed a fighter, even when more than half the time he was a rude and lazy boy.

“Is...is he alright? Do you know?”

Making sure Ignis was back on his feet and not moments from passing out, he took a step back and stared at him deep into his eyes, never blinking. 

” I’ll be blunt with you, Ignis. No. He is not. The wounds he sustained are serious. From what I saw, there was interactive bleeding, quite severe in fact. He will be rushed into surgery to fix this. It’s all we can do right now.”

Gods. It was that bad then.

Everything came at him full force. The call, the frantic driving, the sight of the two bodies and the overhaul fear for the life of his prince who was alive but could die at any moment was too much to bear. The feeling to be such was coming back tenfold, settling his stomach into a frenzy as the stomach acid now burned inside. His head left light, heart pumping to get blood into his head at an alarming rate that it couldn’t keep up. He had tried deep breathing, but that didn’t help. It only worsened his condition until he couldn’t even breath anymore. That was when he submitted to his body and gagged, knowing full well what was to come. Cor knew it too as he roughly grasped onto Ignis’ jacket and guided him into the bathroom where he was shoved over to the toilet, pushed to his knees and head thrust downward.

He threw up multiple times, gagging again and again as more of his stomach contents rolled up from his stomach and out his mouth like he was being squeezed. The exchange was painful, burning everything in his body. The lightheaded mess he was experienced increased with the lack of oxygen he was receiving in between throwing up. 

It went on for a few more rounds until he finally came to a stop. He sagged against the toilet, loving the cold porcelain against his chilled skin. He made no indication to move. Not that his body would agree to do so either. All he could do was gasp for breath and moan pitifully.

“ Take a deep breath. Don’t raise your head until it is clear.” Cor instructed him in between rough pats in between his shoulder blades. Cor was not one for comfort, so he tried the beat he could.

As much as Ignis wanted to get up and help with the investigation or rush to Noctis’ side, his legs refused to move, instead obeying the Marshals command and sat on the floor, holding onto the toilet like his life depended on it. Neither of them knew how long they sat their, waiting for Ignis to finally calm down and not go back into another fit of vomiting or passing out, bit the more he breathed and cleared his vision, the more human he felt again. Once coming to the sickening terms of what he had just done, Ignis slowly turned to the older man , feeling most shameful for his weak composure.

“I-im so sorry, Marshal. I n- never thought that i-“

“ Its ok, Ignis. I don’t really blame you. You’re still young, and frankly, this is a bloody sight to behold. I’ve been through wars and hunted demons, so alot of fucked up shit in my day. But this is something quite grotesque. This is something I don’t wish anyone to see. Let alone children like yourself.” He muttered, eyes baring down at the young advisor. 

No. No one should have to submit to such a sight. And for it to be with one you are so close with? Now that is an entirely different scenario. Even being advisor to the prince, Ignis had been told of the horrors and dangers he would be thrust upon on a daily basis. He must harden himself now and bear it hen he gets older, otherwise he would fail his duty to the crown. 

Thankful for Cor not scolding him for his moment of weakness, Ignis raised himself higher until he sat in his knees, cutting off blood flow as they slowly grew numb. Not that he cared. He looked about the bathroom, taking in how there was no blood in sight. The room was not touched at all, while it held its beautiful pristine white, shining like diamonds. Gods. Why did he felt like crying?

“ What happened tonight, Marshal? Who were those men? How did they get inside the building, let alone inside His Highness’ room?”

Cor sighed deeply, knowing full well these questions would come to him. “ Those men are not Lucian citizens. Far from it. They are associated with Niflheim and have caused up quite some amount of trouble in the past, hence we are able to know who they are right now. Their records are lengthy.”

Ignis gasped, mouth dripping open and be yes bulging from their sockets. He shook, fearing the one word from the Marshal.

“ Nifleheim? They were Nifleheim born?” he croaked, unable to form much else.

All he received was a small nod, and a cold glare. “ Yes. How they were able to sneak back in is anyone’s guess. But they stole the card key to get into the building by attacking one of the guards outside. He was injured and sent to the hospital for evaluation, but will survive with no problems. Then, they must have used that key to open the lock for the master key to gain access into His Highness’ room without a hitch. And as we can see now, they clearly lost.”

Yes. Their bodies were more than enough proof. Whatever the prince did to kill them, it was most effective in finishing off those useless excuse of human beings. Even after all they did, who’s to say it wouldn’t happen again? Nifleheim was a dangerous country that wont stop at nothing until they held the very world within their grubby fingers! And then what? What where they supposed to live with? Hopefully news of this assassination attempted will reach the capital, scaring them off that no matter how hard they try, it won’t work to their favour.

“But at what cost? How do we go on from this?” Ignis whispered. His throat flexed, thick as tears flooded his eyes.

“ Like he always do.” Cor admitted, voice as stoic as ever. “We are country of proud people, who are strong and never one to back down. No matter what happens tonight, we must continue on.”

Ignis nodded his head, believing the words spoken. “ Marshal...”

Cor got up with a soft grunt, feeling much older than he should be. However, working with this amount of stress on the daily will ads a few grey hairs every couple of days. And with a bunch of children he had to watch over, it only adds to that theory. 

He knows Ignis to be a smart man, a very smart man, but seeing him now, leaning over a toilet from vomiting due to anxiety at his peek and breaking down, well, it didn’t sit well with Cor. With a shake of his head, he took a few steps back, giving the young man some space.

“The prince will survive. The brat is too stubborn to die, just like his old man. It’s going to take a lot more than a couple of stab wounds to take him down.” He chuckled lightly, much to the confusion of Ignis who couldn’t dare find any need to chuckle.

Ignis opened his mouth to argue, words already at the tip of his tongue and snap at the Marshal at his poor use of comedy when the room burst into a loud chime, startling them both until Cor fished into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He eyes the items for a moment through squinting eyes until he lowered the device, smiling slightly. 

“ Speak of the devil.” He started, reading the message displayed on the screen. His lips furrowed, tucked with a hint of smile. “ His Majesty is telling me he finally arrived at the hospital and is with Prince Noctis in the operating room as we speak.” 

With that, he typed out a quick response to the king before tossing his phone back into his pocket, knowing that he would be on it quite a lot tonight until every last detail of tonight was either written down or a dressed to the king personally. And also, Cor deeply needed to know the condition of his ailing prince, even the small details.

Ignis sighed out, feeling the rush of anxiety blow out of him in one fell sweep. He left lighter, let go of a burden and given a second chance; well, not him, but Noctis. While he always believed the words of the king, for he was not one to lie, Ignis didn’t want to confirm anything just yet until he saw Noctis with his own eyes. Only then would come down from this high of doubt.

Off to his side, Cor watch intently as Ignis composed himself. Even while crumbling at the seems, he tried so hard to be strong. He was twenty one after all, and had clearly never witnessed such a sight. Of course it was tearing him apart. But he wouldn’t allow that. Not under his watch. 

“ Rest assured the prince will make a full recovery. We have the best doctors in the city working on him.” He reassured the younger man.

“ Of course...” Ignis murmured. It was all he could say.

Cor sighed, shoulders sagging as he listened to the broken man. Over the years, he had seen and heard this behaviour time and time again. Some people can recover from their depression quite quickly while others need more time. And with Ignis, he didn’t know what stage he was at. All he could do was try.

“ Yes, the recovery will be long, and quite painful, but the crystal he his bound to will help that process you as well as the rest of the kingdom have nothing to fear. I guarantee we will not be losing a member of the royal family on this night. “ he said, looking down to the brunette who had yet to raise his head in acknowledgement. “ And besides, the kid did a swell job to protect himself. I’ll give him that.”

This got Ignis to look up at the Marshal, eyes shifting into confusion, head cocked to the side wondering what the man was talking about. 

“ What do you mean? How did he protect himself while the whole apartment is bathed in blood? “

“ Look at the damage to the bodies.” Cor said, voice low as if testing Ignis to use his big brain of his and figure it out. “ While I know it would be impossible for the prince to make such damage alone, he certainly wasn’t. He had lots of help in fact.”

Ignis cocked his head even more. Help? How on earth did he get help? Aside from him and the Glaives, there was no one else in his apartment, and he knew the men were dead before they reached them.

“ What are you talking about, Marshal?”

Cor smirked. “ Its easy kid. He summoned the power of the royal family. He called out to them and he summoned his Armiger to his aid.”

The silence between the men was terrifying. The bathroom because a barrier from them and the chaos outside as Ignis processed when Cor had just told him. His brain pictured he men and their gaping holes in their chests and stomachs. They were far too large and damaging for a kitchen knife to make, and how blood painted the walls close to he ceiling and slid down with little effort started to make sense. 

Yes. It was making sense now. So much that Ignis could almost picture the night through Noctis’ eyes. His fears and then his prayers being answered by his family heritage in the form of his own weapons pulled from the sub spaces.

Gods. He really did pull through into the Armiger!

The news came to an honest surprise. Never would he have dreamed that Noctis would have been able to tap into his ancestors powers and grant him the protection of his weapon like the kings had done since the founding of the kingdom. It took skill to pull the sword, and at his young age, it was nearly impossible.  
Records stated only two princes had managed to pull their Armiger before the age of sixteen. Not even King Regis was able to do so until he was eighteen, and yet, here his son had managed to join the ranks of the youngest princes. It would go into the history books for sure.

But then came the next question: how did he manage to pull it off? How and why did his blade come to him now with next to no training in the field? Past princes spent years under the watchful eye of the king, training long into the days without rest until their powers came to their fingertips. 

He had heard tales of the crystal and it’s harvesting of the souls of the royal family. Neither King Regis nor Noctis confirmed it, but they always held a familiar warmth towards it. And even once when he was a child, he swore he heard it whispering to him the day he met the young prince. Maybe he was hearing things, or maybe his ideas were true. So, could they have been the ones to answer to Noctis tonight? 

Ignis closed his eyes and envisioned that the sword that killed the intruders were the past King and Queens of Lucis protecting their decedent child. How could they not? It’s not like they wanted their child to be slaughtered in his own home. No. They wanted to protect him, to keep him safe and whole. Even in death, they held a physical presence in the world, forever on to protect their living children. The idea alone made Ignis smile. His lips upturned and head guiding to he lights above as his heart was set to ease.

“ I am so happy to hear so.”

“ The King claimed that he felt something wrong this morning, alerting me while I did my rounds. He was quite restless, words not making too much clarification as spoke of many whispers trying to call to him. “ he said, giving Ignis a hard stare. “ Everything clicked as he felt a sudden tug at his core. The crystal spoke to him, crying out to save ‘him’. And that’s when he knew something was wrong. Moments later, we got the call from you, and that only confirmed our concerns.”

So, they had backup on the way before anyone could even piece together what had happened. What an honour it was to have the crystal within their protective grasp. It’s connection with the royal family went deep, so deep that it knew when it’s own was in danger and alerted it’s living relative before others could even know what had happened. He would forever be amazed at the power of the crystal until the day he died.

“ Your call not only gave us the knowledge we needed to move forward, Ignis, but it gave His Highness a chance to survive before his life can be forfeit. And for that, you have my gratitude.” He turned and bowed to the boy, arms at his side and neck exposed.

“ Marshal ,please. I don’t deserve such grace. I was only doing my job.” He stammered, feeling a slight blush creep across his face as Cor slowly raised his head. “ I hardly did a thing. It was all the prince! He was the one to call for assistance, and take on his attackers head on. While I sat in my car, dreading entering the building, he was the brave one here.”

Cor hummed, not saying another word. Not that there was much left to be said. They spoken their piece, and Ignis looked about ready to leave the apartment now. Speaking of, the commotion outside the bathroom increased . It was getting far too noisy, and frankly, Cor didn’t want Ignis to be in the middle of a investigation. His presence held no value, compared to another building where a certain someone would be delighted to have him by his side. He waited for Ignis to compose himself.

“ Come. I don’t think I will be needed here as much as you will. We will only get in their way. “ he muttered, eying outside the room where said men worked about the living room , all sombre in their work. “ Besides, I bet you will be much needed elsewhere. In a hospital where I’m sure Noctis will love you see you when he wakes up, yes? “ He added, smiling down to the young advisor.

Ignis nodded wholeheartedly. He knew Cor was just trying to cheer him up, pick up his broken heart I to his gifted hands, but he could return the smile. He did however agree to the idea of heading to the hospital. Noctis would be wanting to see him and waiting for his gentle hands. Yes. He would leave. Leave the building to the higher ups while he stayed forever faithful at his princes side.

He took a deep breath and got to his feet, happy to know that the need to vomit didn’t overcome him and his legs didn’t shake so severely. They actually held his weight and carried him out of the room when he followed Cor. He held close to the larger man, firmly keeping his eyes on his leather clad back, never once looking to the blood and bodies that littered the room. Not once. When they left the apartment and got into the awaiting car, everything became a blur.

 

 

\--

 

 

They were led down a hall, nurse in front as she guided them through the many hallways when he picked up Ignis outside of the operating room. Cor came with her after going through some paperwork and other official business. With a silent nod, Cor asked Ignis to come, and they left, soon coming to a halt when the nurse stopped and bowed to the two men before leaving. Taking the incentive, Cor went to the door first.

He knocked softly, knuckles rasping on the wood before grabbing the handle and opening the door. He beckoned Ignis through first with a swift swish of his head. Ignis halted, feet firm to the floor until Cor nodded again, not asking again. Not wanting to upset the man, Ignis followed his orders and entered the bedroom where he was greeted by the sight of King Regis sitting beside the bed. He wore an entire word robe of black, making him the first thing the could see from the sea of white.

King Regis never a dressed them as the neared the bed. He was focused purely on his child who was resting on the bed while his wrinkled fingers brushed through his sons long black hair, smoothing down the wet locks. Noctis was fresh out of surgery, by about an hour now. His skin was snow white, pale that his veins were visible on his face. His lips were just as white and hike they were large and plump, they matched his face. Dark patches lay under his eyes, almost like he hadn’t slept at all in a month. And his body looked sickly, deflated, stolen of life. In all honesty, he matched a dead person. 

Ignis gulped. The lump in his throat matched the need he had earlier when he vomited. And he really hoped he didn’t do so now. He had nothing left to bring up. So he looked elsewhere, hoping to distract himself from his burden. His eyes locked onto the machines in the back, hissing and whirring to keep the prince alive and well. Then they drifted off to the IV bag suspended in the air on a thin pole while the tube was connected to his thin arm, linking him with the nutrients he would need in the coming days. While not afraid of needles by any means, Ignis hated IV bags with a passion. He was just thankful that there was no need for a blood transfusion, even if the injuries he sustained were close for him requiring it.

An oxygen mask rested over Noctis ‘ thin lips. The plastic dome was thick and mad from hard plastic . It fogged up every few moments as the frail chest rose and fell. Each breath he breathed was sacred in its own way, forever proving the prince would last a little longer. He watched the dome fog up again, wishing it would be taken off soon until he could breath on his own. It made him look far too sick and lifeless.

The operation had been successful. Gods be praised for that, bur he had bled out quite a bit. The wound was larger than they had expected, but the doctors pulled through, and with their magic fingers, they vigorously worked to save the young man. Even the fear of him going into shock or suffer from respiratory attest, none of that happened. Everything had gone smoothly. 

Blessed he was.

Ignis could only watch as the young prince took deep breaths. His chest rising and falling in a soft pattern. Though they sounded weak and ragged, it comforted him knowing his prince was able to breath on his own, even with the assistance of an oxygen mask. Give or take a few hours later, he wouldn’t need the mask. And maybe, just maybe he will awaken too. As if waiting for that, he rounded over to the bed, stopping when his shoes hit the steel chair whet the king sat.

“ Good morning, Ignis.” Regis greeted calmly, never taking his eyes off his son. 

“ I wish it was a good morning, Your Majesty. I apologize of I cannot return your greetings.” He murmured, bowing his head, unable to make eye contact with the king.

Fingers still played with the soft tuffs of hair around his sons forehead, humming softly as he took in the sorrow in the young man’s voice..“ Yes, while I do agree with you on that, I do also believe it is a good morning. We have been blessed by the gods and my son is still alive to see another day. That is all I can ask for.”

Ignis silently agreed. They were blessed indeed. This moment would need cause for celebration. The royal blood line would continue on, and his friend, his prince was still among the living. Security around the citadel and the apartment I’ll be at an all time high, that is, if Noctis even wishes to return to his home. And if he didn’t, then they shall sent the entire floor on fire and burn all evidence of the horrific events.

“ I want to thank you Ignis.” Regis said, startling Ignis from his inner thoughts. 

“ Whatever for?”

Regis chuckled softly, taking the shocked demeanour of the man in stride. He pulled away from his son to look at the young advisor. “Because it was you who confirmed my fears tonight. I know something was wrong, but age is catching up to me, therefore unable to figure out what was happening until you called. If you hadn’t called us, my son would not be here today. “

Touched, thoroughly touched, Ignis could help but huff in annoyance. Why were people saying that? It was getting rather annoying and completely unnecessary . All he did was place a call, blubbering and losing it on the other end to gather Glaives and other higher ups to the apartment like any other person would have done. He was no hero; no saviour. What he was, was Noctis’ advisor, but also his friend. And there was no way he was going to let him die. 

“ I didn’t do anything, Your Majesty.”

“ Oh, on the contrary, my boy. You have done a great deed to the royal family. One with the promise of the continuation of a young life and the blessing of my heart. And for that I am most grateful.” 

Ignis looked at the king, who in turn only gave him a reassuring smile. The wrinkles in his skin seemed to grew as they stretched, aging before his very eyes. And speaking of eyes, aging too, the once brilliant blue now clouded over with a sheen of grey grew tired, though they show no signs of pain. Only love and affection towards the two young children in his eyes deserved it all. And almost like being a second father, Ignis took a step closer, feeling light as Regis patted him on the hand.

“ Joyous day, this morning has become. “ Ignis whispered, throat thick with emotion but smiled widely none the less.

Regis never said a word after that. All he could do was hold the frail hand of his sons in his own, warming the skin to the beat of his ability and watched him breath easy breaths. Today was indeed a joyous day. A day he would never forget. All he can do now was bask in the moment.

Off by the door, Cor stood proud and tall, watching the conversation in perfect silence as always. He opted to leave the room, giving the to men a moment of privacy, but held against it as they all but forgot about him lingering in the room. All was well for the time being.

He looked out the window, where off into the distance behind a crap of mountains, the sun started to slowly make its way into the sky, waking up the city of Insomnia. The skies became a brilliant golden colour, blinding everyone who dared look at it. Not even a few moments later, a ray of sunlight showered the room, basking them all in golden light. It caused a smile to go on his face as he remained looking out the window, mesmerised by the beauty of the world outside.

“ Joyous day, this morning has become.”

 

\--

 

Noctis...

Hnn....no...

Noctis...!

What is it...?

Wake up, sweet child...

Wake up? What did it mean, wake up?

Wake up..!

..

..

Noctis obeyed their voices, and let out a small series of gurgled noises when he opened his eyes. Such a simple task as that was too much for him at the moment, and they closed on their own. The voices called out to him again, ushering him to fight the exhaustion and wake up. 

He did.

Groaning again, Noctis finally got his eyes to open, not before he was met with a blinding light that stabbed at his eyes, burning his retinas and sent waves of pain to course through his brain. As his brain took in the pain, as did the rest of him. Being awake and alert to his pains, his body responded in a way Noctis could never had been ready for. Surprised by the sudden conditions, he hissed out in pain, sucking air through his teeth to try and ride it out. He only ended up crying out.

The pain became too much. Everything burned. Even as he shifted his head to the side on the fluffy pillows, his neck creaked and the skin pulled alarmingly tight, sending even more pain throughout his veins. Not knowing what was going on or what had happened, he sucked in another breath, heart pumping fast as he raised his hand into the air to investigate. His arm was weak, shaking with effort to keep the joint suspended. Before it could flop down by his side, he stretched his hand and cried out when it was tugged back aggressively followed by a sharp sting. In a panic, he glanced to the spot around his wrist where he was a tube running under his skin and being attacked to a pile where a large bag was elated by his side.

What the hell...?

Noctis looked back to the tube, watching as a clear liquid was slowly entering his body. He blinked owlishly, and gave out a sigh, chest feeling deflated. Confused by the instrument inside his arm, he started to look about the room. It didn’t take a genius to know he was in the hospital. The walls where white and dreary, lack of any colour. The smell was atrocious as antiseptic perfumed all around, almost making him want to gag. And the rest of he room? Well, he didn’t think much of it as his brain was too foggy and frazzled to really piece much together. If his brain was this sluggish, then the rest of his body felt ten times worse. So, what the hell happened? 

Did he have an accident during training? He knows lately he and Gladio have been quick rough, and the amount of bruising he had been receiving had been quite alarming, even to his father’s standards. But how was to he to learn and progress without some pain? Still, that didn’t and we the question. What the hell would have happened to leave him in the hospital under this much pain?

“ Ugh... kill me.” He groaned.

A fresh wave of pain rocketed through his side, just below his ribcage and took a great hold of him. He groaned out again and held onto his side until it passed. When it rested to a dull throb, he moaned loudly, throat rumbling like a dying frog. He hated this. Whatever it was.

He twisted his head, pressing his cheek against the smooth surface of the cool pillow. He instantly moaned in pleasure as the fluffy cloud under his head cushioned his skull in the most wonderful of ways. The need to sleep tried to take over not even a few seconds later. Between his exhaustion and the medications making his body feel loopy and heavy, it was a battle he was willing to lose. He wanted to sleep so bad, to be whisked away into the land of his dreams where he didn’t have to felt pain, but pain was what kept him awake. Every time he came so close to drifting off, some part of his body pulsed with a vengeance, forcibly keeping him awake. Persistent little buggers.

Desire to sleep, Noctis lay back and closed his eyes in exhaustion. He was so out of it, he didn’t even hear the door gently pried open and closed just as softly. He did however hear the familiar click of shoes padding along the tiled floor. Pulled from his moment of rest, Noctis turned his head to the side and gasped out, or what could have been a gasp, but came out as a choking mess, when he saw his father walking over to him, smiling to the moon and back.

“Dad...?” he croaked.

Damn did he wish for a drink of water. His throat felt as dry as a bone and overused. Speaking a single world felt like too much at the moment.

He watched his father sit into the chair, grunting as he did. His smile grew bigger when their eyes met. So much alike, aside from the colour, they held such a sense within. But when his father reached over and snatched his hand and held it within his own, did he feel the pain fade away.

“ I am relieved to see you awake, Noctis. “ Regis sang, not before leaning over to brush away the sweaty bangs that stuck to his hot forehead and planted a fatherly kiss to the skin. Much like he did repeatedly when he was a child, a familiar warmth spread through his body.

“ Thanks, dad.”

Regis pat him on the head. “ Did you sleep well , my son?”

Sleep well? 

No. Not that he could tell anyways. He didn’t even know how long he was asleep for, or when he got here. And as he struggled this short time trying to sleep, the pain that crippled him so prevented him from doing the one thing he had quite the hobby for.

“ No. I don’t think so.”

Regis gave Noctis a hard stare, but he never stopped patting his head in hope to put him into a gentle sleep. And it was working to. Very well in fact. The fingers were soft against his scalp, winding into the skin and just oozed the pain away. He had closed his eyes, feeling the weight of sleep ready to take over until he forced his eyes open and looked at his father. As much as he loved the head massage he was getting, he needed, no, wanted to know what had happened to him. 

“Dad, what happened? “

His father stopped his movements and pulled back, lowering his hands into his lap. At first Noctis hated how he pulled away as his skin was left with a cold tingle. It changes he’d when Regis opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words to speak of.

“ This may alarm you, my son, by yesterday, you were attacked in your own home. Do you happen to remember? “ He asked in a slow yet bold manner.

What? He was attacked? That what happened?  
Sighing out through his mouth, Noctis’ eyes left his father and looked up to the blank ceiling. When the solid colour hurt his eyes, he closed them tight and wracked his brain to bring up the last of his memories. He searched through hard, going to everything that came up. But all he could procure was mostly a blurred mess until it slowly formed into shapes then sounds. He can recall being woken up, and then screaming. Lots of that. Then blood splattering everywhere, and then blinding pain. That was when he could recall the attack.

Gasping out, he snapped his eyes open and looked to the wall above as his memories came to him lightning fast. He remembered the men, the two men who tried all they could to kill him. He remembers his terror and attempt of freedom, only to come short every time. And he remembers being stabbed, and the feeling of dying, and how scared he was. But then one thing stood out above the rest. His sword, and the voices that came from it.

His sword, his Armiger, had saved his life. And the voices that came from the sword spoke directly to him. There was no way a sword could talk, let alone speak to him. They circled him, just like the weapon, enticing him and gave him a sense of security. But how? Even living in this world full of sinister monsters and magic around every corner, how was he able to speak of this without sounding a tad crazy?

“ Dad, I can remember snippets of that night, but, something crazy happened. “ he muttered, shifting slightly in the bed. Regis leaned in closer, curious, but knew what was to come. “ My Armiger appeared. It just showed up, and attacked those guys and killed them.”

Regis leaned back into his seat, pleased to know his son was coherent enough to piece that together. He stocked his thick greying beard, shin scratching against the thick hairs. He looked wise with his stature.“ Yes. That it did. And I am so proud it did. Not only did it protect you, but you have awakened your powers in doing so.”

“ Dad?” 

“ Noctis, as we you are aware, we are a special breed of human that can haven’t the power of our Devine crystal to call forth a weapon of our own. Like mine and many past Kings and Queens, we are able to call a weapon of our own when he shall need it. Maybe it be to defend us or keep us company, they will always be at our side. It is our best friend and our most treasured allies. “ he spoke, smiling wide as he recalled his family history. It was always a wonderful moment he cherished, to when he was a small boy, and to now. “ You’re sword appeared before you because it knew you were ready. Ready to grow into an adult and harvest the powers our ancestors gave to you, as they did for me.”

Smiling unconsciously, Noctis felt a warmth spread through his body at the story. He loved heating this, that now he had priced his father he was ready to start his training, but also that even a warmed by those who loved him and always wished his safe, the crystal that his family spent all those years protecting also protected them in return.

“ Wow. I didn’t know.” He murmured back, gazing back to his father who resumed his patting of his hand. It felt nice.

“ Its not seem thing we speak of until our children are ready. The last thing we want is to put pressure on you when life as royalty can be hectic as it is. But tell me, my son. Can you relay to me what had felt when you saw you’re Armiger?”

Noctis blinked, confused at the question, not expecting it. Well, honestly, he was terrified at first. He had no idea what was going on and why a sword had literally burst through his skin, giving no pain and impaled two men to death, only to act docile and innocent as it circled him. But that all soon vanished when those voices he knew he kept hearing spoke to him, lacing him in a blanket of love and safety. Now came the most important question; who’s voices did they belong to? Where did they come from? And why was he the only one to hear them?

“ Dad, I heard voices. “

Regis laughed loudly, bringing his hand up to hold his side. Noctis stares at his father, thinking that he had gone crazy. With age catching up to him and the stress of being king, Noctis told himself time and time again that it was a matter of time until his father went off his rocker.

“ Of course you did, Noctis! It’s is only natural that you do. I hear them too.” He shot back, grinning, still scarring the young prince. 

Not finding the situation as funny as his father, Noctis bit down on his lip with uncertainty. If this was his father’s way of trying to cheer him up, it wasn’t working. It only made him feel worse. His stomach acted weird, not knowing weather to address the problem further or leave it be. Perhaps they will pass if off with the morphine running through his veins.

“ I’m not crazy...” He huffed.

Regis stopped his chuckling and held a small smile to his son, admiring the puffed out cheeks. “ Well, neither am I, my boy. And before you go accusing me of being old, it’s not. It was because of the crystal. Or, our ancestors actually.”

Noctis gave his father a stunned look, eyes wide and unbelieving while his father never moved an inch, holding firm to his belief. So those were the voices he heard? His past family members? By they were dead! How could dead people speak to him?

“ Our Ancestors? How can they communicate with us? “

“ Through the crystal.” Regis pointed out. “ Even after death, the soul is still bound to this world in some way. Though hard it may be for them to communicate, the crystal grants us that short period to hear them, let them guide us. We may not see them, but they stand beside us, even now, watching over to make sure you are well and safe. For that I know.”

A surge of warmth rushed through Noctis as the final word was spoken. It felt so right. So perfect, and though it didn’t make much sense to him, it did in a way. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wonder. Coming to realize that his past family members still protecting him to this day when he never met them sparked something deep within his soul. The Lucis family was not just a bunch of kings and queens ruling a nation, but mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, all uniting together to protect their own blood in any way they could. And in turn, when it is his turn to father his cm own children, and his chide to have their own children, when he dies, he too will join the ranks of his relatives and repeat the cycle until the end of time. 

Wow

“ I had no idea it extended like that, dad.” He admitted.

Regis leaned over a kissed Noctis on the forehead, causing him to open his eyes. Starry blue gazed up at him. How it took him back and swelled his old heart.

“ They had no intention of letting you die that night. And neither do I. Love had no barriers. Not even death can stop the love of family from protecting their young. Even when my time had come, know that I will always be with you. I shall never leave you’re side.”

Shit. That was touching, even to Noctis’ standards. His eyes started to water, blurring his vision. The fact that his father would die always had him in near panic attacks, but what he had witnessed, he knows for a fact his father will be with him spiritually. At least that was something. 

He let out a breath, willing the thickness in his throat to pass without a need to cry out. He didn’t think he could be able to without making something hurt, so he forced back the tears and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his spare hand, but there was no fooling his father. He too held a deeply hurt expression on his old face.

“ I thought I was going to lose you, Noctis.” He lamented, holding his hand much tighter until the skin pitched. Noctis never complained about it.

“ Dad, I’m sorry. “

The warm hands never loosened their grip, only grasping tighter if possible. Like his father, he wanted to be held, he wanted to feel the skin of another, to be reminded that he was alive and the one he lives by his side.

“ Hush now. You have nothing to be sorry about. It was not you’re decision to have barbaric men attack you. All that matters is that you are safe and on the road to recovery. You have no idea how much that alone means to me.” 

And it meant a lot to him too. Being alive, and given another chance to live, well, that literally meant the world to him. He had lots of time to he thankful. Thankful to the crystal for protecting them, thankful for his friend whom he loved so much, thankful for his father for always being with him, and his family, having not met them, still are willing to protect him. How blessed was he. Honestly.

His mind ran amuck, trying to find all the ways he could be thankful until he let out a small yawn. The morphine running through his veins was dragging him under, deep into the realm that was sleep. Sleep he needed so badly. Just thinking about sleep set him into another fit of yawns. One after another, he yawned with exertion. He tried to stifle it with his hand, but with it feeling weak and heavy, it remained on the bed while his father watched the entire display in full.

“ Tired, Noctis?”

Tired? Yeah right. Tired was an understatement . He was exhausted. 

“ Yeah. Very tired.” He murmured, eyes drooping low.

“ Then I shall let you get some sleep. You have not fully recovered, and have a lengthy recovery. “ He confirmed then gently lifted his hand and ruffled up the black tangled locks he chuckled with pleasure, pleased to see some strength left in his son as a hand weakly batted his away with little effort. It was a lost cause.

Noctis let out a small pout as his hand dropped to the bed, proclaiming his father the winner of this petty fight. 

“ Dad! Stop it.”

“ Alright, alright. I’ll stop.” He chimed, willing to put his son at ease before they dripped it all together. 

With their silly squabble over, Regis leaned back into his chair when Noctis relaxed into the bed with a sight and looked out the window for the first time in quite a while. It was midday, and the sun was up, shining bright, nearly blinding as fluffy white clouds glided along the baby blue sky. A magnificent day for a stroll outside here the sun would want ones skin, with a light kiss of the summers breeze. Heaven one would say.

“ A splendid day for a walk, yes?” he asked, more for himself that for anyone else. Noctis only nodded, not feeling much for a response. He did however look outside and smile to see the world so beautiful from where he lay. “ A new day is waiting for you, so rest up. I know there are many people ho are eager to see you.”

Of course he knew. There was Ignis, Gladio and certainly Prompto. The poor guy was probably having a heart attack wondering why he hadn’t son up to school. Well, looks like he’d have to send him a text or something to clarify that he’s not dead. Yet. His father was right. It was ride to keep a prince waiting, and it was impolite for a prince to keep his waiters waiting. Looks like he had a lot of sleep to catch up on.

Perfect. 

Another yawn brushed through his lips, and it was at this point Noctis knew he was losing the battle to keep conscious. There was no need to fight it. And if he did, his father would beat him over the head until he succumbed to sleep. Ok, maybe not that far, but he would try. And how can he deny sleep? He and sleep had this special relationship like no other.

He let go, slowly feeling his body shut down. His father squeezed his hand, applying a small pressure that felt right. Eyes closing shut, he basked in the beautiful darkness. Ay peace and clarity, it was at this moment where the voices he had heard formed again. As always, they spoke softly, gushing him into deep sleep.

Sleep well child...

Get yourself a good sleep, boy

We will see you in the morning

May you’re sleep be blessed, young one

Noctis smiled, as one by one more voices popped up into his head. They started to now sing, a chant he swore he listened to at least once in his life. It was warm and lifting, but he was too tired to listen to it in full. The last thing he did hear before falling into his slumber was his father, soft like the other voices but stood out, both rich and thick, as he whispered to his child.

“ Sleep well, my sweet little prince. “

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who read this. Please let me know what you think.  
> Hope everyone is having a good day!


End file.
